


Jaeyong 4( jr x ty)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [4]
Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Bed Sex, Fucking, M/M, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Series: Red Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 11





	Jaeyong 4( jr x ty)

Taeyong immediately hide his phone when he heard Jonghyun coming into his bedroom.

Jonghyun grins at him as he walks closer. "You know. You are one heck of an idiot" he tells. Jonghyun grabs Taeyong's chin and lifts it up. "Hmm...I should add more pain on you" he adds.

Jonghyun gave a smirk before kissing Taeyong on his lips. He then pulls Taeyong to the bed. He went on top of him and tied Taeyong on it.

"Listen to me. I'll teach you something more interesting" he whispers to the younger one's ear.

Jonghyun unbuttons Taeyong's shirt, revealing his upper part, he kisses him on his lips then went back to his ears and bite it. Taeyong yells in pain yet the older one didn't mind him and bite it even more.

Taeyong closes his eyes when Jonghyun went down to his lower part. The older one removes his pants, revealing his manhood. Jonghyun smirk at it before sucking it whole.

Taeyong screams in pains as Jonghyun hardly playing with his manhood. He kept yelling and crying because of the pain. Taeyong wasn't feeling anything but pain and harrassment. He didn't want this to happened but he had no choice but to keep his job as a teacher, and also to stop Jonghyun from threatening him. Taeyong knows better but he had to do it for his sake, and for Jaehyun's sake too. He doesn't want Jaehyun to get involved with this now. He wants him to forget about him like what he's trying to do right now.

"Ah!" Taeyong yells when Jonghyun interested his dick inside Taeyong. Jonghyun got up from the bed and started thrusting himself. Taeuong held on the sheets as he is being fucked. He kept crying and crying. Jonghyun slaps his as harshly and that made Taeyong even cry more. He came inside him and change their position.

Jonghyun made Taeyong turn around then inserted his three fingers inside his whole. Taeyong yells in pain once again when he pushed it in and out in a fast pace. Taeyong cum but the older one didn't stopped and just continued what he was doing.

"Fuck! Stop!" Taeyong complains. Jonghyun stops and inserts his fingers. Taeyong cried even more when it hit the spot as Jonghyun push himself to his whole. Taeyong was trying to endure the pain but couldn't when Jonghyun threw a huge thrust, hitting his spot. Taeyong lets goes of the sheet and held on to the pillows then bites it.

Taeyong cries as he was roughly being fuck. He just wants to end it as soon as possible. He's been raped by Jonghyun once again for almost five days down. He couldn't let the other about this because he know how powerful Jonghyun is. He was being rapped and abuse. He endure it all for the sake of his job. But also because of Jaehyun's sake too. He doesnt want the younger to get involve with this. And if even if he denies it, he has a soft spot for Jaehyun.

"Ahh!!" Taeyong moans when Jonghyun came inside of him for the three time. The older one removes is manhood from him and laughs at Taeyong, who's hardly pants after having sex with Jonghyun.

"You slut. Just like those other people" Jonghyun tells a she puts on his pants on. "Be a good boy tomorrrow night. I'll use a toy with you" he adds before leaving Taeyong's room.

The younger shed tears after Jonghyun tells. He removes the tied and burries his face to the pillow as he hugs it. Taeyong felt so ashamed of himself. He really had no choice but to give in to Jonghyun just to protect something he values the most. He doesn't care about anything but to stop Jonghyun from revealing it.

"I-I don't want this anymore...but I have do it....there's nothing I can do...but I—" Taeyong stops when he felt his ass ache. 

"Shit" he curses. 

Taeyong places his head on his pillow and lets out a sighs.


End file.
